


MDC's Month

by TheSliveren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSliveren/pseuds/TheSliveren
Summary: It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng Month!Its time to appreciate our little badass princess.(I know that I am VERY late but I am going to catch up.)





	MDC's Month

Marinette tied his dark hair into a bun and grab her brush. Jagged Stone's was played and unconsciously, her head followed the beat from the music. 

She dab the brush at the dark colored paste and swab it on the white blank canva. Her bluebell eyes shone in determination and concentration. 

Blue, red, white, yellow, champagne hue, light brown colors and a touch of green. An Eiffel Tower, and the midnight sky, jewel like street lights and also a black cat looking at the tower with a small ladybug at the cat's head on it.

Marinette paused for a while and take a step back to look at her masterpiece. Her phone rang, she grab it and saw her best friend's caller ID. She smiled and answered the call. 

Marinette paused the music and went into her balcony. 

At the lowest part of her painting, a beautiful cursive was shown. It was titled, "Scenery from Above" and a delicate signature of Marinette and a date was made. 

She could proudly said that, it was her best work of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some ideas, will ya? Don't forget to give us kudos and comments!
> 
> Love,  
> Marinette & Sliv


End file.
